You and Me
by alessandradenoir
Summary: A lesbian teacher-student fanfiction.


**Hey! This is my first fanfic that I decided to publish. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm at a hospital for 3 weeks now and I'm on meds sooooo I can't really think lol. So yeah.**

 ** _WARNING_** **:** ** _This is a_** **lesbian** ** _M rated fanfic so if you are fucking homophobic burn in hell. Have a nice day :)_**

 _A little introduction of the main character: Hello, my name is Amelia Grant, but usually people call me Mia and I'm 18 years old. Well what else to say about myself? I've liked girls since I remember. I'm really pale, not too skinny nor chubby. I'm a bit curvy, what I found sexy haha. My hair is black (not my natural hair colour), wavy and is up till mu shoulders. Many people like to call me Snow White what I don't really sympathise with. I'm more like a badass as I_ _like to think about myself._

BEEEEP

Without even opening my eyes I took my alarm in my hands and squeezed the red button that is for stopping it. After few minutes of deciding whether I'll finally get up or not I realised that it is already 7:21. "FUUUUCK!" I jumped out of my comfy bed, grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. After like 23 minutes I was finally ready to face my first day of my senior year at high school. It sucks to be honest, like who enjoys school?

"Ameliaaa, breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom yelling. Since my father had left us my mom was not the same. I mean I understand it and it's kind of normal, it's hard to take care of 3 children on your own.. Especially to take care of my brother Jake and me. Jake is 15 and I'm 18 and well, two children in puberty are not fun. I have a younger little sister Audrey, who is turning 3, but she is not a huge problem. "JAKE! Can you please wake up because you'll be late again!" My mom is out of her normal 'herself'. She's so busy working after they hired her. After few seconds of daydreaming I grabbed my favourite leather jacket and bag and made my way to the front door. "Amelia! Breakfast!" I rolled my eyes -I do it often- and ran into the kitchen, took the baguette, kissed my mom on the cheek and run to my car. "Gooosh it's my first day and I'm already late." I said to myself while I sat in my car and had a few bites of mom's breakfast. I'm lucky that I can drive fast so after few minutes I was standing in the main hall of the 'hellhole' as I like to call my school, or any school. I realised that I didn't have my schedule for this year yet so in hurry I run to the office of the principal's assistant and grabbed it. It was already 8:05. FUCK. Late AGAIN! But I didn't really care to be honest. It was written that Spanish is my first class. It sucks. Running trough the hallway I run into a person. Really hard.

Fuck I thought. This day can't get any worse. "I'm so sorry." I said while I was trying to pick up my things around me. "No worries It's my fault I was daydreaming and not paying attention to the world." The person said with a sweet angelic voice, I was curious who could it be when I finally looked at her face I saw a young woman maybe in her late 20s. She was taller than me, she was pale -paler than me what is weird, because I'm the one who is usually white as milk, milk? Wtf?!- her hair was ginger but I could tell that it was not her natural hair colour and her eyes. GOD.. Her eyes were this blue-ish colour, huge and magical. Almost hypnotising. I realised that I was staring at her for too long and I found a smile curving on her face. "My name is Miss Carol Rooney. I'm a new teacher here and I teach Biology. What's your name if I may ask?" "Umm.. I'm Amelia Grant, but everyone calls me Mia." I said with a scared smile. Scared smile? What the hell is wrong with me?! "Amelia sounds way more beautiful." She smiled. "So if you won't mind, I'll call you Amelia." Ohhhh god how I hate when someone calls me like that but, well, she can be an exemption because I find her fucking hot. "I have you on my list of students, so I guess see you later?" My heart started to beat like crazy. "Later.." I said with a smile. I was smiling like an idiot. Maybe this day won't be that.. After Spanish I had free 2 hours till Biology so I decided to sit somewhere in the hallway, listen to music and just chill. I couldn't get the new teacher of my head, like how could I?

It was already 7 minutes before Biology, it went by real fast. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to her class. It was already full, like seriously? The only free place was in front of the teacher's desk? Well, in this case I probably won't mind.

"Hello class! My name is Miss Carol Rooney and I'm your new Biology teacher." Her smile was addictive. I couldn't help.. but stare at her all the time. I wanted to touch her so bad, I wanted to fucking fuck her till she fucking will scream my fucking name. I wonder how she sounds moaming. I bet sexy. Oh god I hate her for me wanting her so bad.

BELL RINGS

I realised l that I was the only student left in the classroom with her. She was reading something and was leaned on her elbows in front of me with her boobs hanging out. I couldn't help but stare THERE. "Amelia is everything okay? You look a bit sad. You were not really paying attention during the lesson." She said with a worried expression. "Umm.. I just.. Zoomed out I guess." I finally said. "I heard that you're a badass at this school." I hope she likes badasses. "..and that you don't really like to study, you don't go to classes and you always get into big troubles." Fuck I'm screwed.. Like she won't be interested to even just talk with me. "..but. I don't think this about you. You seem a really lovely, good behaved girl. I saw your grades from the years before and it seems that you're excellent in Maths but not that good in Biology. Biology is fun I think that we can figure out something together.." She sat next to me. Fuck what did they tell her about me. I mean I used to get in fights and stuff but.. I don't want her to think I'm a bad person. Wait what? Since when I care about what people think about me? "Thank you.." I smiled and she put her hand on my cheek. "Honey, you really don't have to worry. I'm here to help you." Hmmm I wonder if she calls everyone 'honey' or is it only me..? I walked out the class but was feeling like walking on clouds. "Hey Mia!" Courtney said with a huge smile. Courtney is my best friend that I can actually really trust. "What's up!" I said with a huge smile. "Let's get lunch I'm starving!" Courtney is that typical hype girl haha. But she is the nicest person ever. We finally found free seats and started to eat. We usually talk about everything.. Boys, girls in my case. Like whatever.

"Have you guyzzzz seen the new hottie?" One of the douches was talking about Miss Rooney I figured out. "Was think, what if she would be interested in fucking me?"

The hormone bags as I like to talk those assholes were laughing. "Let's say if.. if you Rob will fuck her in a month, I'll give whatever you want but if NOT hmm.. You'll have to run around naked for like 30 mins? What do you think? Deal?" "DEAL! Ohhh man I'm so excited to fuck her till she'll be screaming to fuck her harder." The hormone bags finally left because I was thinking about fucking punch them in their disgusting faces. No one will talk about Miss Rooney like that, about MY Rooney. No one.

I got home around 15:00. Hate this shit.

"Amelia, can you please take Audrey to the park? I'm too busy.. I would really appreciate it." I rolled my eyes but when I saw the little elf's expression I couldn't say no. Those puppy eyes and the way she says 'Pleeeeease.' she pronounces it 'Pweeeees.'.

"Mia?" My sister asked me in her usual cute voice. "Yes?" "Should U take Mister Brownie or Miss Piggy with me?" "It's up to you." "Can I take both? Pweeeees." "Sure. Haha. Now let's get dressed cuz it's cold outside, isn't it?" We finally got dressed, she got to wear her warm, purple-ish coat and her favourite beanie with kitty ears. I took my car keys and put Audrey in the baby seat, actually I really enjoy to spend my free time with my sissy.

We finally arrived to a bigger park full of people. Audrey was running around and really wanted to play hide and seek, it's her favourite game. Because she is only 3, she doesn't really get the point that you actually have to hide, but she instead puts her hands on her eyes and I pretend that I can't find her. "Wheeeeeeeere is Audrey? Is sheee heere?! Ummm.. I can't find her! AHAAAAA she's here!" Her laugh is so loud and I can't help but laugh as well. "You found me! Can we play again?" "A bit later okay? Wow have you seen that colourful playground?! Let's go there!" I said it in the way so I make her excited. "Okaaaayyy." After like 17 mins of playing and exploring the newly built playground, my little sissy got tired and wanted to sit on my lap. "You look sleepy buddy and it's cold outside. Let's go home what do you think?" "No pwees can we stay a bit longer?" I nodded and kissed her on her forehead.

"Amelia?" I knew that I know this voice, but what is she doing here? "Hey Miss Rooney." I said with a smile. "Is she your sister? She is really lovely. I really enjoyed seeing you in this different way. The way you two were playing! Haha so adorable." She sat next to me and my heart stopped for a second. "What's her name?" "Um. She's Audrey and she's 3.. I have a brother as well, he is Jake and is 15.. By the way, what are you doing here?" She looked so adorable. Her nose was red and I could see that she was cold. "I decided to go for a walk since I had nothing to do at home." She just wanted to ask something when Audrey woke up. "Mia can we go home pwees I'm cold.." Jeeez why now? Girl. "Um yep, let's go. I'm sorry Miss Rooney

I-" "No Miss Rooney, we're not at school. Just call me Carol..-" We were staring at each other for a while. I saw that her gaze from my yes went to my lips. What was she thinking about? "So yeah.. Umm see you Carol." She smiled and waved me. "Bye."

What is going on with me. I never was in like love love. This feels different. I used to just fuck girls but now I really want to fuck her. Not only that, but make her mine. Carol, you'll be mine.

 **I hope you enjoyed it:) see u soon xx**


End file.
